Revealing Kyoro
by shadowwhat
Summary: One instance of Kyoro missing out on a club meeting causes a chain of events, quickly leaving his life tangled into those of his club-mates. The girls will use this opportunity to find out everything they want to know about Kyouya, and maybe even learn about each other. All they have to worry about are the three mysterious figures trying to kidnapp the poor boy.


**A/N**

 **Uh, hi.**

 **Safe to say, I don't own GJ-BU, or any related works that may be referenced within this story. I began and finished this chapter between the hours of 3:30 and 7:00.**

 **I've got nothing else to say, so, well.**

 **Do enjoy.**

 **Updated, modified, and added on to. Now that's how you rewrite a chapter.**

 **Previous Version Word Count: 1022**

 **Current Version Word Count: 2192**

 **Kamis Lieutenant, if you would be so willing, please pm me a new review, if you see anything about this you particularly liked/disliked.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Absent Kyoro**

" _Any new information on the target?"_

" _Eyes on last known location, evaluation: unclear. There's no sign of him here."_

" _The Mistress will be displeased with us, but we simply_ _ **must**_ _capture the target. You are free to enter and engage."_

Radio chatter between _**REDACTED**_ , cataloged by _**REDACTED**_ and submitted to { **THE MISTRESS** }.

* * *

 _ **Good Job Club(room)**_

"Ne, Kyoro?" Kirara called out, looking around the well-designed club room. Walking over to the kitchenette, she checked inside each of the cupboards, finding nothing out of place. She even made sure to check in the back behind the panels. Turning instead to the couch, she lifted it easily above her head, as if it were made of feathers and hope, taking the time to look for any sign of the only male member of their club, who just so happened to be missing deciding Kyoro wouldn't be able to slip into the actual cushions, she gave the piece of furniture one quick shake, before setting it down gently. Strolling over to the kotatsu, she peaked inside, still unable to find her target. Wondering if it was just the angle she was at, Kirara climbed fully into the under-section of the table, setting up a chain reaction that would lead to... nothing, really.

Glancing away from her game just long enough to make sure Kirara wasn't approaching her desk, Shion sighed, wondering how long it would take for Kirara to realize Kyoro was staying at home with his sister. Perhaps someone should tell her? No one wanted to see what would happen if Kirara decided to explore for their friend outside. Imagining what her cat themed friend could possibly get up to was, at first, amusing, but the horrific images of car crashes and frantic pedestrians came soon after. Having made her mind, she began to call out, but as she opened her mouth to inform their resident cat, another sharp-toothed predator made itself known.

"Grrr, Kirara! What are you doing?!" Ah, Mt. Mao seems to have erupted into an orange storm of lazy attitude and sharp teeth. Rather than just assume Mao was angry for no reason, Shion wondered what could have been the cause of such fury. Perhaps it stemmed from the incessant noise of metal hitting porcelain, as Megumi absently stirred the same cup of tea for the 18th consecutive minute. Could it have been Tamaki flipping back and forth through her book, constantly returning to the page she began on that day?

Or maybe it was just the atmosphere that permeated the room left by their missing member? Perhaps that was a particularly rude way of saying it, so it might be better to claim everyone was feeling awkward without having Kyoro sitting around to instigate Mao. Actually, that sounded just as rude, implying they need to have Kyoro around to have fun. They could do that just fine, thank you very much. It was just _more_ fun with somebody like Kyoro in the area. What was she thinking about again?

"Ah, Mao. Kyoro, where?" It seemed Mao's anger was second only to Kirara's stoicism. Although, with the startling shades of color the smaller girl was radiating, the scales of indignation might just be tipped towards Mao. Would it be wrong to say Kirara was blind to the colors of anger and embarrassment? Honestly, it was starting to tread into the territory of 'scientific discovery'. Ah, she was being rude again.

"He's not coming today, he said he wanted to spend time with his sister. Stupid, he should have just brought her along, he didn't need to ditch us." Well, the president certainly had an opinion on the issue of how Kyoro spends his time. Maybe she should try to divert some _her_ time for their classes? It wouldn't hurt to be a bit more prepared for schoolwork. They needed at least passable grades for graduation anyway.

"Ah, wait. Doesn't she think you're a little sister? One who goes by the name Ma-cha-" Shion almost missed the sharp glare that flew from the president's gaze. Almost.

Although, Mao's sharp glare just seemed to scrunch up her face, as if she were trying to make people laugh.

 _Crunch._

Odd, it wasn't everyday the ceiling crackled, but the members of the club were willing to let it go. The building _was_ fairly old after all. Mao was worried that it might be ghosts, Megumi was still stirring that same tea, and Tamaki had _just_ flipped back to what now must be her (least) favorite page. Even Kirara was lowering herself beside the couch, perhaps to check under it again?

Then she buried herself inside the panels above.

Shion had the distinct feeling this would end in a way no one would expect. Preparing for the worst, she regretfully informed her opponent that they wouldn't be able to finish their game this session. Turning back to the spectacle in the room, (or above it, if you were particular about it,) she hoped that it was only something insignificant, like a mouse.

Scratch that thought, she was _more_ afraid of what Kirara might do to a mouse, as terrible as it sounds.

A loud crash came from somewhere above, as if two people were fight a battle inside their ceiling. The noise persisted for just another minute before suddenly stopping, leaving the room eerily quiet. Mao took charge, calling up into the hole. What a wonderfully brave buchou they were gifted with.

"Kira-" She was interrupted by a tearing noise, followed by a thud, all originating by the corner Megumi had sequestered herself to. Was it too soon to simply hope a tile had come loose? Of course, why would she even think nothing strange would happen in this class.

"Megumi! Are you okay?" This time, panic carried the president's words past any disruptions. Running to the divider, the girls looked inside to see a surprised Kirara staring at the fresh hole in their clubroom, as if in wonderment. The sight was so rare, so painfully innocent, it almost wasn't ruined by the awfully blue Megumi attempting to tap out on the floor under her friend.

Stranger still, Megumi was still stirring the surprisingly intact teacup with her other hand. Such a resilient and dedicated friend they all had.

* * *

" _Abort and evacuate, I've been spotted!"_

" _A-2, say again? You should be fine, one little girl isn't going to cause_ that _much trouble, is she? Did you at least get eyes on the target?"_

" _..."_

" _Unit A-2, please respond, was the-"_

" _ **Kuh…**_ _she punched through the top of my vest, I barely got away. Mission failure, I was observed and soundly defeated, sir."_

" _By a CHILD? How could she have possibly-"_

" _What's this is hear about two of my men running their own little operation regarding the_ _ **Target I claimed as Off-limits?**_ "

* * *

"Megumi, Okay?" To her credit, Kirara _did_ look very apologetic, however Megumi just waved off the concern. Perhaps she would be more believable if she could talk at the moment, but with so many thermostats and tongue depressors plaguing her, it was no wonder she wouldn't manage. Might it be kind for someone to come pull Mao away from her sister, before one of the choking hazards became evidence of a homicide?

Even with this short period of excitement, everyone felt just a little bit empty inside. This could only be improved with the presence of the missing member.

"-can't wait to tell Kyoro about this..." Yes, Mao summed everything up fairly well, and it exemplified perfection. If only she refrained from continuing the thought. "That jerk will be so jealous, he'll never decide to hang out with his sister over us again." Luckily, Mao never claimed to be a poet.

"Wouldn't he still consider his family as more impor-gak!" Oh, even the mighty Tama would bow to the True Maou's Stare? Even still, it wasn't like Mao would attack another club member, right?

Uh-huh.

She was already halfway to the first aid kit when the screams began. Thankfully, the school always checked to make sure each clubroom was equipped with the most important medical items. Like bandaids.

"Oh **GOD, NOT THE FACE!** "

Finally, a use for the little ones that had clear adhesive! Oh no, that was rude too.

"Mulligan?" As everyone turned to her, Shion realized that, just perhaps, her friends were a bit too high strung. And that the club should invest in more first aid kits. But most importantly, in the event of an overwhelming force, a hastily beat retreat was the best plan.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Next time one of you _imbeciles_ decide to act on your own, consider your contracts forfeit. I've spent far too long investigating this target for you worthless buffoons to mess it up. Make no mistake, I appreciate your dedication to my family, but I will not take dedication in place of decision. No more soldiers, except the scouts, are to be seen in full outfit unless I say it, am I understood?" A shadowed figure, dressed in regal clothes the colors of a deep obsidian and rich crimson, stood at the front of a small gathering of uniformed men, not a shred of cowardice seen in her position. She was a sturdy, if rude at times, leader, and they would rather stay on her family's payroll.

" **Yes, Ma'am!"**

* * *

 **A Pristine Mansion**

" _Mother, Father, when will sister be coming home?"_ A younger looking girl, outfitted in a frilly dress with blues and whites adorning it, stood in the doorway of an incredibly well-decorated kitchen, one with gilded tiles and beautiful art placed carefully around. She was timid in her speech, but she did not waver, for it was not in her family's blood to show unnecessary weakness.

" _We don't know, sweetie, but it shouldn't be too much longer. Are you sure your schoolwork is done? We can only let you learn here if you can communicate at least as well as your sister, if not better."_ A soft, accented voice responded from within the room, bother answering the girl and bringing questions of her own. The comment, seemingly mean-spirited, was honest and expectant, fully confident in the skill of its subject.

" _I've finished all of it, but I will study more, if that is what you want."_ The girl did not wait for a response, nor did she actually believe one would be given, as her family abides by very stiff rules, and massive expectations.

* * *

 **Kyouya's Room, Nighttime**

It was strange. More than strange, it was… Uh, super strange? No matter, this was just how she felt about the situation. What situation, you might ask? Well, that bit is unimportant. What _was_ important, however, was that her brother was slowly spending less and less time with her.

That just simply wouldn't do. How could he possibly decide to replace her? Sure, they spent every afternoon together… maybe that was too misleading, all they ever did was hang out, nothing perverted. Back to the original topic, Kyouya was spending more and more time with that silly club. Valuable time that he _should_ be spending with her.

However, here are the only answers she has found to the issue she is faced with:

She could _**remove**_ anyone that got in the way of her time with her brother, but that would mean hurting him, and she dared not do that. Oh, and the mess, that was rather important too.

-or-

She could try to integrate herself into every moment of his life, but that would become more and more difficult with each day that passed, not including any… issues, that might crop up in the meantime. Orange haired issues. Brother stealing, orange haired issues.

Mah, it sure was a chore, being the only responsible member of the family, but such was the curse of the Shinomiya. Maybe she could just find a third option, one that ensured he would never leave her...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Short, sweet, and written around 3 am, just the way I like it.**

 **Honestly, I need to get back into writing so that I can update my other stories, but hey, I can't just force myself to write things.**

 **If you would, please let me know** _ **EXACTLY**_ **what you think of this chapter. If it sucks, I'll just go back through and edit it before trying to put out another chapter.**

 **Edit: God I sure do love to write at the ass-crack of dawn. It is 3:07 as I speak. Now it's 4:04, and I've added about 500 words. Meh.**

 **What is wrong with me? XD**


End file.
